The present invention relates to a camera system, and especially relates to a camera system for simultaneously taking more than one picture of the same subject, such as in the case of taking identification portrait photographs.
An instant photography camera having four taking lenses arranged in matrix on the front thereof is known as an identification photography camera, which can simultaneously take four pictures of the same person. The camera is mounted with a film holder holding peel-apart type self-developing film units, so-called instant film. After exposure, by pulling a tab of the instant film that protrudes from the film holder, a photosensitive layer and an image receiving layer of the instant film are taken out from the film holder; these layers being superposed on each other and thus being stuck together. When the image receiving layer is removed from the photosensitive layer after a given time, four positive images of the same subject, arranged in matrix, appear on the image sensitive layer. By cutting the image receiving layer into the individual images, four identification photographs are provided.
The size of pictures obtained with the known instant photography camera is unchangeable, so that it is necessary to provide a specific camera for each different size identification photograph, such as an exam photograph (e.g. 3.times.4 cm), a passport photograph (e.g. 5.times.5 cm), a driving license photograph (e.g. 2.4 .times.3 cm) and so forth.